Shadow of my former self
by The Lucha Warrior
Summary: Danny is probably at the lowest point of his life. Same has been cheating on him with Tucker. He is constantly being bullied at school. Ghost hunting is making him miss school and destroying his grades. He's lonelier that he's ever been. But can a certain Ghost Rocker and 3 new friends show him otherwise...all while dealing with a new threat that could destroy the entire world?
**So I decided to try my hand at a Danny Phantom story. I've read a lot of them and actually have become like really interested in doing one myself but never quite had the time or exactly the plot. But I have time, and I can make up the plot as I go XD**

 **I hope that this story is going to interest you. I'm using a few OCs to try and make this seem more tasteful than other stories. There will be multiple parings like Danny/Ember but also some OC Pairings like….oh you thought I was gunna spoil it. Sorry haha. Also I'm changing the timeline in this one so there's no Phantom Planet. Sorry if that screws things up, it's just how I saw the story go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, the characters, nor the creative ideas of Danny Phantom. I also do not own the other elements in which I am going to use in my story. I only own the plot and the OCs…well 2 of them. My co-writer Daughter of the Mist owns one.**

Danny Phantom stood in front of the doorway of his arch-nemesis and more experienced rival, Vlad Masters. In all honesty, Danny didn't know why he decided to come here of all places to escape. As far as he knew, Vlad hated his guts and Danny likewise unto him. Not only that, Vlad had a deep hatred for his family as well. Vlad hated his father with a burning passion because he (In Vlad's eyes), stole Maddie from him when they were in college. And multiple times, Vlad has tried to persuade Maddie to leave Jack and come to him, but multiple times has Maddie rejected him. In Danny's eyes, this was probably the one place that he should avoid at all costs. But something felt right about him coming here to see Vlad. It's not like he could go see Tucker and Sam. His face turned a scowl as he thought those 2 names. Names he seriously wanted to forget and never remember again. Things had been building between the 3 of them for a few weeks, but 2 days ago, it all came to ahead.

 **(Flashback, 24 Hours)**

Danny was on his way to Sam's house. They had been a couple for an about 8 months, and to him, things couldn't really get much better. Danny had been really busy lately though with frequent ghost attacks. The past 2 months had been hell, not only because he was constantly on duty for ghost hunting, but because he'd always have to blow off Sam to deal with ghosts. But tonight, he wanted to make it up to her. He wanted to make her remember that she was his whole world and more and that he loved her with all his heart. Danny had walked up to her house just right outside her window. He was wearing a sharp 2 piece suit with black dress shoes and carrying a single black rose (Black was her favorite color XD. You'll get the joke in a minute). As he was about to call her name, he heard loud but also muffled screaming from her room. He, thinking she was being hurt or worse, quickly reacted and went ghost. As he ascended up to her window, what he saw next shattered his heart into a million pieces. His current girlfriend and his best friend, Tucker, were fucking hard. Sam had her ass to Tucker and Tucker was taking her right from behind, her face going into the pillows. Both were panting hard, and from the sounds of it, they were almost done.

"Tucker…we…ugh!...We need to hurry up. Danny is gunna be here any…oohhhhhh….minute…and I don't want him walking in on us…..oohhhhhhhhhh yessssssss…fuckkkkkkkk!" she yelled as Tucker plowed into her.

"Don't worry baby…I'm almost there….just…oh god…Sam…I'm…I'm cumming!" he yelled as his orgasm flowed right through her and as if on signal, hers followed right after. Both teens lay back panting hard after their sexual escapade. Slowly, they leaned towards each other and shared a gentle kiss.

"It's been 2 months already. Who would've thought time would go by so quickly? Thank God for Danny's density." Tucker said

"Yeah but I have to hurry and take a shower and get dressed. It's supposed to be something "special" tonight. Probably will end up being a ghost attack again and I'll end up by myself again."

"Well hey if he does, I'll be here waiting." He said smirking. "But seriously why don't you just break up with him if he's that bad a boyfriend?"

"Well think about it. He's also our best friend. And I don't want to end badly with us, to the point where none of us hang out anymore. That'd be bad for us and Team Phantom."

"Yeah you're right. Better go shower then." They then both get up and walk hand-in-hand to Sam's big bathroom.

Danny watched and heard the whole scenario go down and just floated there, speechless. All sorts of emotions were just running through him, but 2 were the most conflicting ones: Hurt and Rage. Hurt because he couldn't Sam would do something like this to him and keep it hidden while they were supposed to be dating. Rage because his best friend since his childhood, was fucking his current girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, behind his back. And for 2 months none the less. He quickly flew off knowing that if he confronted them both about it, it would most likely end up someone hurt…physically.

He flew to his house and right into the Ghost Zone. His parents were off at some convention, always off when he really needed them. Come to think of it, they never did really pay him any attention for a long while. But at the moment, he just needed to let all this anger and rage and frustration out. As soon as he was in and landed on a solid surface. He clenched his fists hard and within an instant, used his Ghostly Wail and directed upwards in the Ghost Zone. Hundreds of pieces of debris and small uninhabited islands were instantly destroyed. After about another 30 seconds of that attack, he felt himself get weaker and proceeded to stop. He fell down, but caught himself before he went down completely and knelt on one knee. He looked around at the carnage and destruction he had caused. He breathed in deeply then exhaled. If only for a little bit, he got his frustrations out and was calm for the moment. He flew from where he was out of the Ghost Zone and back through the portal his parents made. He phased up to his room and just laid in his bed. While he was upset and angry, he knew better than to just let it control him and ruin his mood. He decided he needed help. Help with his school life, help with his Ghost hunting, help with a lot. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, there was one person who could most likely help him in all aspects. He quickly got out of bed, packed a bag, took a shower and changed his clothes, and then lastly left a note to his parents where he would be the next few days, maybe a few weeks, depending on how the situation goes. He then walked out the door and started going towards his destination

 **(Current Time)**

And now back to where he started. In front of the mansion of Vlad Masters. He honestly didn't know what to expect when he rung that doorbell, but sooner or later, he'd have to do it. Besides this is what he was here for: To ask Vlad Masters for guidance. He slowly but surely hit the doorbell twice. After what was about 10-15 secs the door finally opened…..

 **Cliffhanger! Hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter. I know, I did the basic Tucker/Sam hurts Danny, but hopefully my twist on it will be more excitable. I really hope you liked it. I've been wanting to do this story for a long time and I think I just about got this right. Reviews and Criticism are welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully this re-write was WAYY better than the original.**


End file.
